


Подарок

by Shiae_Hagall_Serpent



Category: The Immortal (TV 2000)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent/pseuds/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent
Summary: Дарить простые подарки Маллос не умеет.





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crying_lestat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lestat/gifts).



> Упоминаются исторические и мифологические личности.

Рафаэль мчался по зеркальному коридору, и его бесчисленные отражения мчались во мраке бок о бок с ним. Сердце колотилось, но не от бега. Уже год, как внезапно исчез Маллос. Год, как Рафаэль метался по континентам, странам, городам, обманывая себя призрачной надеждой напасть на след и зная, что бесполезно — демона не было ни среди живых, ни среди мертвых. Год, как он спал четыре часа в сутки, потому что даже узкая койка в захудалом мотеле казалась огромной для одного. И еще потому, что стоило уснуть, как из подсознания неудержимым потоком выхлестывали воспоминания. Чертов демон словно пророс в него, сквозь него. И выдрать его было можно, лишь выдрав вместе с ним собственную душу. И вот сегодня — столь же неожиданно, как пропало год назад — вернулось знакомое ощущение. Витрина, которую бездумно изучал Рафаэль, подернулась едва заметной рябью. Он протянул руку — пальцы прошли через стекло, как через воду. И он шагнул прямо туда, не задумываясь, как не задумывался несколько лет назад, впервые обнимая врага, который стал едва ли не ближе старых друзей.  
Поворот, еще поворот, отражения истаяли, сгинули среди теней. Повеяло солью, темнота разбилась, осыпалась осколками, и Рафаэль шагнул на широкую каменную площадку. На самом ее краю, спиной к нему, застыла высокая худая фигура в черном. Отросшие ниже лопаток темные волосы трепал ветер. Ладонь сама легла на рукоять меча — как ложилась бессчетное число раз — и соскользнула. Все заготовленные слова застряли в горле. Рафаэль просто стоял и смотрел, будто хотел выжечь на сетчатке все, от сцепленных за спиной рук до мельчайшей складки на рубашке. Маллос медленно повернулся, склонил голову на бок, приподнял правую бровь — так знакомо, что у Рафаэля земля качнулась под ногами.  
— Я тебя искал, — голос прозвучал хрипло.  
— Знаю, — спокойно ответил Маллос и сделал шаг к нему. Остановился, напряженный, как перетянутая струна.  
Рафаэль еще секунду сверлил его взглядом. И быстро подошел сам — иначе тот будет ждать до последнего. А ждать Маллос может вечность.  
— Где тебя носило, твою мать? — он схватил Маллоса за плечи, тряханул от души. — Мог бы подать знак! Я думал, тебя распяли где-нибудь в преисподней! Разорвали на части! Заморозили в Коците или что у вас там обычно делают с ренегатами!  
— Не мог, — все так же спокойно произнес Маллос, и только в глазах что-то дрогнуло, будто тронулся лед на темной воде. — В Коците, кстати, ренегатов очень даже замораживают. Ну, если тебе интересно.  
— Мне не интересно! — отчеканил Рафаэль, с каждым словом встряхивая его так, что у человека сломалась бы шея. — Раз решил свалить, мог бы сказать честно! Ах, да, я забыл, что честность — это не твоя епархия!  
Под конец он уже орал, выплескивая напряжение этого триста шестьдесят пять раз проклятого года, вышвыривая страх, загнанный глубоко внутрь с той ночи, когда ему впервые приснилось, что Маллос мертв, выплевывая тоску, которую ненавидел едва ли не больше страха.  
— Я не сваливал, у меня было дело, — демон говорил негромко, но Рафаэль отлично слышал. — Важное. Прости.  
— Ты!.. — Рафаэль открыл было рот, чтобы снова рявкнуть, но вместо этого недоверчиво переспросил: — Что ты сказал?  
— У меня было важное дело, — терпеливо повторил Маллос.  
— Нет, не это, в конце. На букву «п».  
— На «п»? — Маллос изогнул бровь еще круче, а в темных глазах блеснула насмешка. — Тебе показалось. На самом деле, я сказал «с днем рождения».  
— Что? — у Рафаэля отвисла челюсть.  
Демон улыбнулся уголками губ.  
— День рождения — это день, когда...  
— Я знаю, что такое день рождения, — перебил Рафаэль. В голове царил такой сумбур, что и сам Сатана запутался бы. — И... да, у меня сегодня и правда он... Но я не отмечаю. И за тобой не водилось привычки меня поздравлять.  
— Раньше не было подходящего подарка, — пожал плечами Маллос. — А еще раньше мы с тобой хотели друг друга убить. Точнее, это ты хотел убить меня.  
— Подарка? Ты хочешь сказать...  
— На день рождения дарят подарки, — тон Маллоса сделался ласковым, как если бы он разговаривал с дауном. — А раз у меня подарка не было, я и не поздравлял.  
— А сейчас он у тебя есть, и поэтому ты поздравляешь? — Рафаэль уже сам чувствовал себя умственно отсталым. Ситуация была абсурдная. — Ты исчез на год. Я как проклятый носился по всему земному шару и думал невесть что. Каждую ночь просыпался от кошмаров про твой хладный труп. Гудвин и Сара чуть не потащили меня к мозгоправу. А ты всего лишь поперся куда-то мне за подарком?  
— Молодец, Рейф, — ухмыльнулся Маллос. — Твой интеллект подрос за то время, что мы не виделись. Да, я поперся за подарком. К сожалению, не мог тебе сообщить, так как одним из условий было, чтобы никто не знал.  
Он расстегнул рубашку, сжал запястье Рафаэля и положил его ладонь себе на грудь. Теплая гладкая кожа, мерные удары сердца под пальцами... Стало тяжело дышать. Рафаэль обнял Маллоса второй рукой.  
— Потом, — остановил его демон, морщась. — Забери уже, пока он не спалил мне все внутренности.  
— Кого заб...  
Договорить Рафаэль не успел. В ладонь толкнулось твердое, шероховатое и горячее. Он инстинктивно сжал, потянул. Маллос тихо застонал сквозь зубы, когда длинное изогнутое голубоватое лезвие выскользнуло из груди, оставив тонкий разрез. Едва клинок полностью покинул живые ножны, след затянулся, превратился в едва заметный белый шрам.  
— Это, конечно, не Кусанаги... — сипло сказал Маллос, переводя дыхание и потирая грудь. — Не мог же я забрать у Сусаноо его обожаемый меч. Но он даже лучше, потому что создан специально для тебя. Или она. Сам поймешь, когда будешь давать имя.  
Рафаэль переводил ошалевший взгляд с меча на довольно улыбающегося демона. Бледного как смерть демона. Падающего демона?.. Он успел подхватить Маллоса до того, как тот осел на камни.   
— Твоя старая железка неплоха, но все же не то. Мертвый кусок стали, — пробормотал Маллос, который в кои веки не делал вид, будто отлично справится сам. — Тебе нужно настоящее оружие. Можно было добыть что-то из легендарного, но с ним же намучаешься, пока настроишь.  
Рафаэль усадил его на землю, прислонил к скале. Отложил меч, стащил плащ, свернул и подсунул Маллосу под спину.  
— Так что я собрал все необходимое и... Вот, — Маллос кивнул на клинок, покрытый волнистым хамоном. — Одним из условий было никому не сообщать, куда и зачем я отправляюсь. Иначе этот упрямый старикашка Масамунэ отказывался помогать с ковкой. С тех пор, как он стал божеством, характер у него испортился. Но игра стоила свеч.  
— Хочешь сказать, что сам ковал этот меч... вместе с Масамунэ? — ошеломленный Рафаэль уселся рядом, держа клинок перед собой. Обтянутая кожей ската и оплетенная шелковым шнуром рукоять уже остыла и будто бы едва заметно пульсировала. Как если бы внутри билось сердце. — С тем самым?..  
— Ну а с кем же еще, — фыркнул Маллос. Он поглядывал на Рафаэля из-под ресниц, наслаждаясь его потрясением. — С тем самым Масамунэ. Мурамаса меня не устроил. Тебе хватает и своей вспыльчивости, никак не избавишься от нее. Чтобы еще и меч был бешеный? Увольте.  
— А почему... ты принес его так? — Рафаэль бережно провел пальцами по груди Маллоса.  
— Тебе надо больше читать, — назидательно проговорил демон. — Оружие, закаленное в живом теле и крови, обретает великую силу. А оружие, выкованное в особом огне... — он запнулся. — В общем, поскольку ты вряд ли принял бы меч, закаленный в теле убитого мною человека, я воспользовался собственным. Не скажу, что было приятно, зато действенно. И я все-таки лучше какого-нибудь хилого смертного.  
— Ты лучше и какого-нибудь бессмертного, — Рафаэль отвел подальше руку с мечом, привлек Маллоса к себе и ткнулся губами за ухо. — И я знаю про огонь. Как Гань Цзян и Мо Се,* да?  
— Да, — проворчал Маллос. — Я был неправ. Лучше тебе читать поменьше. Еще лишнего нахватаешься.  
— Хорошо, что ты не человек, — Рафаэль прижал его к себе крепче. Он представил, как этот невозможный, упертый, наглый, ехидный демон сгорает дотла ради того, чтобы собственным жаром расплавить металл. Дыхание перехватило. Пусть даже пепел вновь стал плотью, и эту самую плоть он сейчас чувствует всем собой, вдыхает знакомый горьковатый запах. — Ценой твоей жизни мне и Копье Страстей не нужно. Я за этот год чуть не рехнулся.  
— Это для тебя год, — Маллос скривился. — Для меня прошло девять. В ближайший век никаких временных петель. Столько я не блевал за всю жизнь... Но за девять лет ты бы точно спятил.  
— Девять, значит? — Рафаэль посмотрел ему в лицо и с подозрением прищурился. — С твоим темпераментом...  
— Что с моим темпераментом? — Маллос все еще был бледен, но в глазах прыгали черти.  
— Бурный он у тебя, — Рафаэль прищурился сильнее. — Девять лет воздержания? Ни за что не поверю.  
— Неужели ревнуешь? — черти уже не прыгали, а отплясывали джигу. — К Масамунэ? Он хоть и бог, но слишком старый. Не в моем вкусе.  
— Помнится, у него была дочь.  
— Была. И есть. Красивая девушка. Умная. И тоже мастер мечей...  
Рафаэль втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
— Но я прекрасно обходился правой рукой, — закончил Маллос, едва сдерживая смех. — Рейф, я впервые вижу, чтобы ты ревновал! И, между прочим, сам-то...  
— Я не ревную, — отрезал Рафаэль. — И тоже обходился правой рукой. А иногда левой. Но больше не собираюсь.  
— Что, прямо здесь не собираешься? На камнях? — Маллос окинул скальную площадку скептическим взглядом. — Если не забыл, я предпочитаю комфорт. Постель. Кресло, на худой конец...  
В следующий миг демон оказался лежащим на Рафаэле, а потом — сидящим на его бедрах. Под задницей было нечто твердое, и отнюдь не рукоять меча. Оба клинка, старый и новый, покоились на камне рядом с ними.  
— На худой конец вместо кресла буду я, — Рафаэль стянул с него рубашку, расстегнул свою. — А постель потом.  
Он наклонился, поцеловал шрам, и Маллос медленно выдохнул, прогибаясь.  
— Согласен. Но только на этот раз.  
— Значит, девять лет? — Рафаэль провел губами по его груди.  
— Девять лет, пять дней, двенадцать часов и восемь минут, — Маллос запустил пальцы ему в волосы, нетерпеливо дернул к себе, второй рукой расстегивая штаны. — И хватит болтать.  
— Сначала скажи, — Рафаэль перехватил его запястье.  
— Трахни меня, Рейф, — Маллос облизнул губы, прекрасно зная, как действуют эти слова.  
— Не это, — Рафаэль усмехнулся.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — прошипел Маллос, ерзая на нем.  
— Да, я тоже тебя люблю, — довольно отозвался Рафаэль и наконец-то его поцеловал.  
Новый меч еле слышно зазвенел, будто смеялся.

________________________  
*Гань Цзян и Мо Се — легендарные мечи, созданные китайским кузнецом Гань Цзяном из метеоритного железа. Чтобы расплавить и закалить такой металл, требовалось сжечь человека, причем женщину. Мо Се, жена кузнеца, бросилась в пламя, и тогда огонь достиг нужной температуры. К жару добавился и жар ее любви. Мечи получили имя супругов, их невозможно было сломать.


End file.
